A power cylinder assembly of an internal combustion engine generally comprises a reciprocating piston disposed within a cylindrical cavity of an engine block. One end of the cylindrical cavity may be closed while another end of the cylindrical cavity may be open. The closed end of the cylindrical cavity and an upper portion or crown of the piston defines a combustion chamber. The open end of the cylindrical cavity permits oscillatory movement of a connecting rod, which joins a lower portion of the piston to a crankshaft, which is partially submersed in an oil sump. The crankshaft converts linear motion of the piston (resulting from combustion of fuel in the combustion chamber) into rotational motion.
Engines, and in particular the pistons, are under increased stress as a result of constant efforts to increase overall efficiency, e.g., by reducing piston weight and/or increasing pressures and temperatures associated with engine operation. Piston cooling is therefore increasingly important for withstanding the increased stress of such operational conditions over the life of the engine. To reduce the operating temperatures of piston components, a cooling gallery may be provided about a perimeter of the piston, into which crankcase oil may be introduced to reduce the operating temperature of the piston.
Known piston designs having peripheral cooling galleries typically also have centrally disposed galleries and allow for coolant fluid communication directly between the peripheral and central galleries. Such central galleries may be complex or expensive to form in the piston components.
Accordingly, there is a need for a robust, lightweight piston design that reduces frictional losses associated with movement of the piston within the engine bore and also allows adequate cooling, such as by providing a cooling gallery, while simplifying construction of the piston.